Falling
by Hangininthere
Summary: Although the first chapter features Jake, this is an Edward and Bella romance.  A plot-altered, speeded up and more gritty variation on their love story.  M for sexual situations, graphic language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing fiction, I guess I will learn as I go. I am hoping for reviews to that end.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a bit obsessed with it.**

Falling

_This isn't how it's supposed to end, _Bella thought, beads of perspiration rising on her brow. She could feel a void opening up under her feet as the family she had come to think of as her own drove off into the night. The taillights grew smaller and then winked out as the last luxury sports car rounded the bend, carrying Edward out of her life. At that moment Bella felt herself receding, and her knees melting, then she crumpled to the ground.

_Here we go again,_ thought Jacob as he scooped her up and dumped her gently into the passenger seat of her old pickup truck. The young werewolf didn't know whether to be angry that the bloodsucking creep had hurt her yet again, or grateful that she'd inevitably turn to him for comfort, the way she always had, ever since they'd become close friends on the beach at La Push.

Jake turned on the radio, and wouldn't you know it, "Brown-eyed Girl" was playing. She was his brown-eyed girl, _his, _but he was her second choice. Could he really open himself up to her again, after all she'd put him through? He'd asked himself this question many times before, and the answer had always been yes, until now. Now he felt unsure. If they were meant to be, shouldn't it be easier than this? Could he really live the rest of his life wondering when Edward would return, and what would happen when he did? Even if he had some sort of guarantee that the vampire was gone for good, how would he feel knowing that Bella was secretly pining for another, even as they built a life together? Jake knew from past experience how he would feel when she got that far away look in her eyes. He didn't deserve the pain, the unending jealousy, the humiliation of knowing he wasn't enough.

_Somewhere out there, there must be a girl who will feel about me the way I feel about Bella_. In Jacob's heart, something shifted, a door closed, and he was filled with both sadness and hope, even a little pride in himself. He was worth more than Bella could ever give.

Bella stirred, and then opened her eyes. She looked at him and he saw her tear up as she remembered where she was and why. With a soft moan, she reached for him, her best friend. ..


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first attempt at writing fiction. I welcome your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just want to play with it.**

At First Sight

What a bummer! Just because she got caught joyriding with some friends (who didn't inform her that the car was stolen BTW), she was now exiled to the great wet north. Pulling into the parking lot of the rinky dink school she was now forced to attend, Bella Swan wondered what she would have to do to get back to Arizona. Her mom, Renee, had practically broken down at the court hearing. And even though the judge had seemed to believe Bella's story (he'd let her off with a warning hadn't he?), her mom was so freaked out, she'd sent Bella to live with her dad.

_Well, the joke was on Renee really,_ Bella thought. _She won't make it through a week without me to lean on. Who kept the online calendar up to date? Me. Who made sure the dry cleaning was dropped off and picked up? Me. Who opened up the mail, recycled the junk, shredded the private but unsolicited, and presented the bills and important papers to Renee? Me. Who fed the cats and birds, changed the litter and newspapers? You got it… Me._

Bella shuddered to think of the chaos that must be ensuing from her departure. _Would the garbage get taken out even? Doubtful._

As she pulled to a stop in the last empty spot, it occurred to her that the beat up rusty old truck her dad had bought for her (not unappreciated) fit in perfectly here. With the exception of 3 super shiny sports cars parked a few spaces down, the automotive offerings on display at her new high school would be perfect stock for a demolition derby.

Bella was still smirking at her observation as she reached for her backpack from the passenger seat. That's when she first saw _them_. Four stylishly dressed, tall, good-looking teens were walking past the front of her truck. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, but no one seemed to be speaking. As she emerged, she saw one of them stiffen and stop walking. He turned in her direction and stared. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of his beautiful face, or the anger written all over it. His dark eyes burned black holes into her, piercing her like a bug on a pin. He seemed to tremble for a moment, then clenched his fists and turned away. Bella sank back against the door of the truck, as if she had been physically held and then released by his gaze.

Fighting an urge to turn and go home, Bella trudged to the school office to get her schedule. _What was his problem? Talk about a crummy welcome to Forks High, _she thought.

Bella didn't have time to think about the incident again until lunchtime. As she entered the cafeteria, she spotted the "fabulous four" sitting together by the doors to the courtyard. Turning away, she found an empty spot at the end of a table where her "new student guide" was sitting. Mike Newton had been assigned to show her around and make her feel welcome, so he gestured for her to move down closer to the group and introduced her to his friends. After answering a few questions about Arizona and her old school, and what it was like to have the police chief as a dad, Bella had some questions of her own.

"What's the deal with those four over there?" she asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know, " giggled Jessica, a perky blonde with big hair.

"Don't listen to her, she's crushing on the short one, thinks he'll notice her if she only uses enough hairspray," ribbed Angie, a diminutive brunette with mischievous green eyes.

"They're just losers, so no one minds if they stick to themselves," grumbled Mike.

"Sour grapes, Mike, sour grapes. You're just peeved because Rosalie won't give you the time of day," Angie chimed in again. Bella was starting to like Angie, so far she showed more spunk than the rest of them put together_. Maybe things won't be so bad here_, she thought.

Giving up on getting any useful info, Bella decided to switch subjects and find out where the gym was, PE was her next class. She was not looking forward to exposing her clumsiness to her new friends, and hoped that none of them were in PE with her. Luckily, no one was, but Mike gallantly offered to walk her there, as the gymnasium was in a separate building from the classrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you to everyone reading along so far.**

Not too close now

_Mike seems like a nice guy_, thought Bella as she entered the gym, _but maybe a bit too nice. _Although she had never dated, Bella knew instinctively that it would take someone with a bit more of an edge to break through her defenses. She'd only ever been attracted to bad boys, admiring them from afar, while they wanted nothing to do with a brainiac like her. Her reputation as a teacher's pet and knowitall had made the very type of boy she thought she wanted uneasy around her at her old school.

Here she had a fresh start, and was determined not to build that wall again. As a result, she hadn't answered one question in class today, even though most of the material being covered was familiar to her. Bella had taken mainly AP classes in Phoenix, but Forks didn't offer much in the way of college prep. Charlie, her dad, assured her that colleges take the limitations of small town schools into account when evaluating transcripts. For her part, Bella was relieved when she realized this year would be a breeze, academically at least. Gym was another story. Oh boy.

Her gym teachers in Phoenix were all about managing the huge groups of kids they had to deal with. Her clumsiness earned her a spot as their assistant, handing out equipment, counting heads, keeping score, etc. Bella was antsy wondering how long it would take for Forks High's one and only gym teacher to catch on, and how many innocent students would be hurt before he did.

Keeping to herself in the locker room, Bella quickly changed into her school issued gym uniform. It was a relief to feel safe here, among the laughing, carefree small town girls. In her old school, no one changed anything but their shoes, and no one ever lingered in the locker room for any reason. The showers hadn't been used in years. Though her old school had metal detectors and security guards, the locker room was one place you didn't want to get caught alone. _At least this podunk town has one thing going for it_, she thought.

When she entered the main room, a quick glance around told her she was in trouble. _He_ was there, standing alone by the side wall, waiting for the class to start. She would have to pass right by "Mr. Angry Eyes" in order to report to the gym teacher, to whom she would try to explain her disabling non-disability. She didn't have much hope that it would work, and was nervous as she approached him. When she was about to tap on his shoulder, she heard a loud hiss. Like someone had quickly drawn in their breath. She turned to find those black eyes staring at her again, from only a few feet away! _What a nerve!_ She angrily stared back this time, then _he_ spun on his heels and practically ran out of the gym. _WTF_? _I am so powerful? Or so powerfully repellant? _ Bella was more determined than ever to find out more about that boy, whose name she learned a moment later, Edward. This because the teacher saw him flee and asked the class at large "What happened to Edward?" A few people shrugged, but no one had the info he wanted, no one but Bella perhaps.

_How lame would that sound? _ Bella thought. "_Hi Coach, I'm your new student, Bella Swan. I am totally spastic so you may want to excuse me from the athletic festivities, for the safety of the other students of course. Oh, and I can also make one of them disappear just by looking at him, so you perhaps you should switch me into another class?_

Suddenly the fire alarm went off.

_Saved by the bell. Well I'll take it, _thought Bella.

She was inexplicably exhausted, and couldn't wait for her first day to be over. Thankfully, she had only art and auto shop left on her schedule. Charlie had insisted that she learn the basics of auto repair if she wanted freedom to drive to the nearest beach at La Push, or to a shopping worthy town like Seattle or Port Angeles. Seeing that old truck he'd bought her had put any thoughts of protest out of her mind. Art should be a nice break too, she thought.

**Now what to do? Maybe tonight Bella will have a nice dream about Edward, and he will be thinking of her too. I know some authors do the POV switch, but I'm a bit nervous. What do you think?**

**I'm thinking that at some point, maybe in a chapter 5 or 6, Bella has a dangerous run-in with some bad boys in the auto shop, and almost gets way more than she asked for when she tries to act tough.**

**Will Edward save her only to finish the job himself?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Back in the locker room after the fire drill, Bella turned from her locker as she pulled her shirt over her head. Two or three girls were looking her way and the looks were not friendly. She turned back, wondering what could be the problem. Looking down. she noticed her lacy pink bra, stretched tautly over her recently grown breasts. They were almost spilling over, giving the impression of a pushup bra. Bella hadn't known she would have to change for gym, and it wasn't her fault that all her clothes from Arizona were suddenly tighter in all the right places. Her mom had been in such a rush to ship her off, it just wasn't a good time to ask for new clothes. Charlie had kindly taken her clothes shopping over the weekend, but Bella had been too embarrassed to ask for new lingerie.

_Oh well, looks like a trip to Port Angeles is in order this weekend, _Bella sighed and slammed her locker shut. She missed Renee with a pang, realizing there was no one to share her "girl moments" with anymore.

Art class was a breeze, and the art room felt like home, with the familiar smells of oil paint, pencil dust, and glue. Bella lost herself in her drawing, following an assignment given to her by the teacher to assess her interests and style. She had to illustrate elements of her life in a way that made sense to her, and was free to use whatever medium she chose. Being most comfortable with pencil and paper, Bella was glad to be relegated to a corner table to work in silence. The hubbub of the locker room and the fire drill receded into the distance.

Suddenly, her reverie was interrupted by the bell, so she rolled up her paper with a rubber band, returned the pencils to the jar, and made her way between the tables and out the door.

_On to shop_, Bella thought_, I wonder if there'll be any cute guys there._

Bella walked into auto shop class as the bell rang, and quickly saw that she was the only girl in the room. _This could be very good or very bad, _she thought.

The shop teacher, Mr. Wilson, was a kindly older man, and wore a threadbare flannel shirt tucked into jeans that were held up by suspenders. From the twinkle in his eye when he introduced her to the class, Bella could tell he was unused to females in the shop, but not unhappy about it.

Bella was assigned to shadow another student as he worked to change the oil on an old Chevy in the corner. Sam was tall, dark, and broad, and seemed much too old and worldly to be in high school. Half hidden under the car, he asked what brought her to Forks, and Bella decided to answer truthfully:

_I got caught joyriding with some friends, so my mom shipped me off to live with my dad._

Bella heard a wrench drop and then Sam slid out from underneath the car. He looked her up and down, speculatively, and said:

_Looks like Arizona's loss is our gain._

Bella smiled and turned away quickly so he wouldn't see her blush. As class continued with a mini lecture, Bella noticed Sam whispering to some other guys, who then looked at her a bit differently too. She suddenly felt exposed, stripped bare by their gazes, and knew she was a sham. She was no tough chick, and certainly didn't know how to handle such blatant male admiration. She couldn't take back her story without sounding like a fool, so she decided to play it cool and hope for the best. But walking out of the classroom, Bella could feel the heat of their stares, and was suddenly conscious of her natural wiggle. She had always had it, something to do with her knees or hips her mom had said. Spastic as she was, trying to change her walk had just caused more mishaps. Being naturally scrawny, until recently at least, her wiggle hadn't caused her much trouble. Things were changing though, that was for certain.

Bella felt like a bird released from a cage as she rushed out of the school toward her truck. Eager to get home and retreat to her room in the attic of Charlie's house, she peeled out of the parking lot before the other students could even start their cars. Driving along, Bella thought again of Edward. How was she going to find out more about _him_?

_And what about Sam? _Bella thought. H_e might be dangerous too. Oh, I am so stupid! _ She cursed herself for her big mouth. Then it occurred to her; being the daughter of the police chief could come in handy. After all, Charlie knew everyone in this small town. Bella grimaced as she drove, plotting ways to get info out of her dad over dinner without letting him know anything was wrong. Upset as she was by the sudden relo, she didn't want to disrupt her dad's life any more than she already had just by being here.

**I would appreciate any comments, edits, inconsistencies pointed out etc. This is my first story. If you can submit a review I will grateful. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a bit obsessed with it.**

**I went back and fixed something that was kindly pointed out by a reviewer. Thanks, you know who you are.**

_I can't believe this is happening to me, to us_… Edward thinks at his family. _We've told you our opinions on this, disparate as they are, but only you can make the choice, _Carlisle responded.

Edward had gone straight home from the gym, not waiting for his siblings, though they sensed something was amiss and headed right for him when they got home. Edward put them off until Carlisle and Esme got home, only then did he share his torment.

A human girl, who smelled like nothing he had ever come across in his 150 years, had brought him low, like an animal. The scent of her still lingered in his nostrils, taunting him with her blood. If his blood could be warm, he would say it had boiled when she got too close in the gym. Both encounters had tested his self control to the max, and there had been no option but to flee until he could straighten himself out. If he had faltered for an instant, his teeth would have sunk into the soft white flesh of her neck, and he would have drowned himself in her essence, destroying the life his family had built here in Forks.

Emmett, the biggest of the "students", suggested that he set up a meeting in secret, in the deep of the woods, and then do what he had to do. The family would help him clean up the mess, right? What was one more girl missing in the Pacific Northwest after all?

Carlisle, the titular father, disagreed. _We are not cannibals. That's the whole reason we can hide out in plain sight, isn't it? We sate ourselves with animal blood and blend in with the locals. There's an idea Edward, go hunting every chance you get, maybe then you can resist her pull._

As Edward mulled Carlisle's suggestion, Alice chimed in:

_I see danger in your path Edward, whatever you do, please proceed with caution._

Esme, Carlisle's wife and ever the romantic, thought Edward should convert Bella, and deal with the ensuing complications as they arose. It was better than killing her at least.

_That's your opinion, Esme. Some of us have dreamed of death with a longing mortals will never know, _thought Edward.

Rosalie and Jasper were strangely silent at first. Then Rosalie, a stunning blond, quipped: _Just play with her, kill her and be done with it. Emmett and I have better things to do._

_Yeah, we know what those "things" are Rosalie, thanks for your time Rosalie. _Edward was visibly annoyed that she could think of gratifying her urges when he had never found a mate for himself, _until now perhaps. Shit, did I think that aloud?_

Jasper was all over him, verbally that is. _You can't be serious. Esme is a ball of mush, we know and accept that. But for you to think you can get involved, sexually, with a human, and that she could survive to be your "mate?" You will detroy her. Have you forgotten how strong you are?_

Edward groaned and pulled at his hair. He hated to admit it, but Jasper was right.

For the moment, Carlisle's plan seemed the most feasible. With the addition of a sling for his arm during the school day (and a note from Dr. Carlisle Cullen), Edward should be able to avoid proximity to Bella in gym class. If he could manage gym, the rest of the day should be easy.

Nightfall

Edward stared down at Bella's face, limned by moonlight as she slept restlessly in her bed. He had come here to test himself only after consuming all that he could from the denizens of the forest. Deer would do for now, mountain lions when he had time to travel further over the weekend.

He edged closer, and had to steel himself as she moaned softly in her sleep. Her hand rose to her neck, then dropped slowly to her chest as her breath quickened and she moaned again. He came here like a cat burglar, to test his bloodthirsty urges, and now another urge was making itself known. Bella rolled over onto her side, clenching her thighs beneath the thin white muslin of her gown. The movement stirred up more of her scent and now his instincts were warring with each other.

_To bite, or to kiss? _Edward knew that he had had enough_. _He drew back close to the window, putting distance between himself and this girl he hardly knew. _What could she be dreaming about? _ Edward wondered. Then it hit him, he should be able to read her mind. Applying an effort that was not usually necessary, Edward pushed himself into her, mentally. He found himself in the equivalent of a room of mirrors, where the only thoughts he could perceive were his own. _That's really odd, _thought Edward, and for the first time he was frightened not only for Bella and his family, but for himself.

**How am I doing? I'm trying to make Edward more three dimensional than I have so far, by following his movements this chapter. Dialogue is tougher than I thought. Who knew?**

**Thank to those who have put me on their story alerts. I am forever indebted to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who is following this story. I welcome your reviews. Here goes:

Bella slept restlessly, dreaming erotic dreams that featured an unidentified but undeniably masculine presence. She awoke once during the night, having reached orgasm in her sleep (a new experience for her). Her sleepy brain noted that her body felt warm and languid, and that her room smelled like cinnamon and cloves. Then she sank once again into oblivion.

Bella woke again, this time to her alarm, and was dismayed to see another gloomy day through the window. She had been so busy the first few days since she'd arrived that the weather had barely registered. Now she began to wonder if the sun was destined to become a faint memory from her former life.

Though she had showered before bed, Bella discovered that she needed to do so again. Her panties were moist and she felt dewy with perspiration, though her room was positively chilly. She slowly remembered bits and pieces of her dream, with great pleasure, and took a few minutes extra in the shower to enjoy the warm pulsating spray.

Dressed with necessary flexibility for the unpredictable weather, meaning thin layers of warmth topped with a waterproof windbreaker, Bella bounded down the stairs and greeted Charlie. Her dad looked disconcerted for a moment, making her wonder if he was such a creature of habit that he had forgotten about her.

Bella had grilled her father over dinner the night before, about both the Cullen family and Sam Joseph, the boy from her shop class. She couched these inquiries among more general questions about the town, its residents, and its nightlife (nonexistent). Charlie was thrilled that Bella was so fully engaged with Forks, he had been worried about the affect of her natural reticence and her propensity for sarcasm on her ability to make new friends.

As the chief of police, he knew all about Sam and his petty criminal activities, and warned Bella in no uncertain terms to be sure to keep her distance from Sam and his friends. He was secretly sorry that he had suggested auto shop for Bella, his instinct to keep her safe seemed to be in danger of backfiring. Charlie resolved to discuss things with her counselor before pulling her out of the class though. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize her scheduled graduation this coming June.

As she walked into the lunchroom later that day, Bella glanced quickly toward the Cullen table. She was surprised to see Edward's arm in a sling, and wondered if he would be in gym. Edward didn't glance her way, and Bella was relieved not to have to bear his angry stare again. She enjoyed lunch with her new friends. Mike could be really funny, and seemed to like her, maybe as more than a friend.

After changing quickly in the locker room, Bella walked hesitantly into the gym, scanning the room for _him. _She misstepped and almost fell when she saw Edward standing next to the gym teacher. She had spoken to Coach Smith during yesterday's fire drill, and was happily surprised when he agreed to let her assist him rather than participate. Now he saw her approaching and pointed her out to Edward. Bella saw Edward's one free hand clench into a fist. As she got closer to him she was startled to see that his eyes were much lighter and warmer than yesterday, and though he didn't look happy, he didn't look furious either.

Turns out, Edward had been assigned to assist as well, seeing as he was effectively one-armed for the time being. Coach Smith joked that he had never had such able assistance, but would do his best to keep them occupied. Bella smiled nervously, and wondered what could go wrong next.

Gym went smoothly however, Bella handed out the badminton equipment and Edward kept score. Coach Smith contented himself with blowing his whistle (not usually appropriate for badminton), and the next thing Bella knew it was over. She was sliding the rackets into their cubby in the storage room when she caught a whiff of cinnamon. Without knowing why, Bella smiled contentedly and felt warmth spread through her limbs. She smiled as she turned and ran smack into Edward, who had stopped to watch her work. It was like running into a brick wall, and Bella fell backwards, aware that she was about to hit her head on the hard floor but unable to catch herself. To her surprise Edward caught her from behind, and she came to rest with the back of her head nested into the crook of his elbow, looking up at his perfect face.

_How, how did you catch me? You were in front of me and now…what the hell Edward?_

Edward smirked at her annoyance, enjoying the warm feel of her against his skin, and the flush of anger and confusion on her face.

_You're just upset that I surprised you. I was quicker than you, not difficult if I am to believe what Coach tells me._

Bella flushed again, this time with embarrassment, and then she realized that the delicious smell was coming from _him_. She felt an urge to bury her face in his chest and inhale more of _him_. Her eyes dilated with desire as she looked up at his face again, and this time she was lost in his caramel toffee eyes.

Though Edward couldn't read her mind, her body language was another story. He gazed back at her face, noting the tremble of her parted lips and the invitation in her eyes. _Damn, why can't I stay away from her? _He dipped his head to take a taste, of neck or lips we'll never know, because at that moment they were broken apart by the sound of Coach Smith clearing his throat.

**Auto shop is next, and I have a feeling things may go awry with Sam. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Note: scene involving attempted rape in this chapter. My apologies to Sam fans, but that's why I changed his name to Sam Joseph. Sam Uley certainly wouldn't have any part of this next bit.**

Bella wasn't sure what to make of her encounter with Edward. When he set her back on her feet, her legs felt like wet noodles, warm wet noodles, but floppy just the same. Stumbling into the locker room to change, Bella didn't notice at first the glares of the other girls. It was only as she was folding her gym uniform that she looked up and saw a tall dark-haired girl shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Looking around, Bella saw a few other girls doing the same, but also some looking more confused or bewildered. _I guess Coach wasn't the only one who witnessed our "moment,"word must travel fast around here._

Bella kept her eyes down as she exited the gym, flushed with embarrassment. _What's the big deal anyway? Lord knows Edward's gorgeous, but he's not popular from what I've seen. Why should they care? _Bella's mind replayed the moments she was in _his _arms, and the warmth returned, along with an awareness that she was aroused, even a little moist down below, just like this morning. _Yikes, I'd better get a hold of myself. No telling whether Edward with hate me again next time we meet._

Bella was again aware of the stares of her classmates as she entered the auto shop. She even heard a low whistle just before the teacher announced the start of the class. It's not that it didn't feel good to be appreciated that way, it kind of did, but Bella was uncomfortable being thought of sexually by boys she didn't really know yet.

Class went smoothly, until the teacher announced a practical quiz for the next day. Bella's heart fell. She had missed the first week of school after all, and felt a bit lost when trying to identify the parts of a combustion engine, which is what the quiz was to be on.

Sam Joseph sauntered over after the bell, as she was gathering her books.

"If you meet me back here in 5 minutes, I can help you brush up on stuff for the quiz tomorrow," he offered. Bella was relieved, but slightly alarmed at the twinkle in his eye when she accepted. Still she headed for her locker to grab her jacket and the other books she would need for her homework, then returned to the shop.

When she saw Sam with an engine up on one of the tables she was relieved. She had grown a bit worried as she headed back to class, especially after replaying Charlie's warning in her mind. Sam smiled at her and beckoned her to join him. Bella didn't notice the two boys who took positions by the door, one in the room and one in the hallway.

As she and Sam bent over the engine she relaxed, thinking to herself that he wasn't so bad after all. His large hands were gentle as they moved over the parts of the engine, grazing hers occasionally as she followed along. Sam moved closer to lean over and turn it, saying that they needed to look at the other side.

What happened next caught Bella totally by surprise. Sam pulled her somewhat roughly to him and asked, "So how are you planning to repay me for my lesson?"

Bella tried gamely to push him away. Failing that, she looked up and saw for the first time the depth of the naked desire in his eyes. _Holy crap, what do I do what do I do?_

"Cupcakes?" she offered, in a wavering voice.

"Is that what you call them in Arizona?" Sam replied as he moved a hand to her breast, squeezing her through her thin black t-shirt and lacy bra.

"No Sam, you don't understand. I don't, I mean I've never….. pleeeeeease let me go!"

Sam renewed his grip on her, one hand falling to her rear, pulling her up against him. Bella could feel something long, hot, and hard against her abdomen. Sam lifted the front of her shirt and moved his hand to the bare flesh pushing up from the top edge of her bra. _I don't believe this is happening to me. Fuck, what did that self-defense teacher say to do when attacked? _As she struggled to remember, Sam took her silence for assent, and dipped his head to take a taste of her soft pink lips. He moaned and pressed harder against her. Then turned and called over his shoulder to the boy by the door, "The coast still clear?"

"Yeah, but hurry it up, you promised me a turn too, remember?"

At that moment everything turned to slow motion for Bella. She bit Sam hard, surely drawing blood, stomped on the arch of his foot, and then swung the heel of her hand up under his chin as he released her. At the same moment Bella became aware of cry of alarm from the doorway, then a blur of motion to her right. Sam was flying through the air, and Bella couldn't understand why he was now lying on the hood of the Chevy. She turned and her eyes met the most tormented gaze she had ever seen. "Edward" she gasped, as she felt everything zoom away, and the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and sole property of Stephanie Meyer. **

**I am no expert in reactions to the type of assault Bella experienced in the previous chapter. Anything she does here is purely a product of my imagination and is in service of moving the story along. My apologies in advance.**

**I did some reworking of this chapter, integrating some stuff from chapter nine. Then I wrote a new chapter 9. Let me know what you think.**

Edward looked back over at Bella's form on his leather couch. He wished he had something bigger than a sweater to cover her with, because he was still shaken by the glimpse of flesh he'd gotten before he grabbed her and ran. The sight of her soft breasts spilling out over her lacy black bra had luckily for her been overridden by the urgency of their need to get away.

Vampires don't need sweaters, they don't get cold, and they never ever shiver the way that Bella was right now. Edward moved closer, took her hands between his and rubbing as lightly as he could, tried to create some heat with friction. Bella's lips parted and she moaned, causing Edward to moan in anguished response, and her eyes flipped open at last. The disorientation in her warm brown eyes was replaced with fear and then anger, in quick succession.

"Where are we and what have you done Edward?" Bella practically shouted. Edward moved quickly to place his now warm hand over her soft pouting mouth, causing her to struggle vainly against his chest.

"Shhhhh, Bella, it's okay, you're safe now. We're hiding out in my room, and my folks don't know you're here. Please don't give us away." Edward shuddered to think about the assorted reactions Bella's presence would evoke from his family members.

She stopped struggling and nodded her head, so Edward removed his hand and leaned over her to turn on his stereo, hoping to disguise the sound of their voices. Bella shrank from him as he moved back, and his heart was crushed by the sudden fear and panic in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid now, I won't hurt you." _Yet, thought Edward, trying to reconcile his disturbingly tender feelings for her, her recent traumatic experience, and the raging lust still inhabiting his body._

Bella swallowed and closed her eyes, pulling the sweater closer to her chest as she involuntarily replayed Sam's assault in her head. Bella was conflicted. The whole incident in the shop had lasted less than a minute, but it was a minute that could never be undone. Her first sexual experience had been terrifying. Bella moaned remembering how she had felt both panic and resolve when Sam's accomplice had said:

"… you promised me a turn too, remember?"

She moaned again and shivered. Responding to her moan, Edward gathered her into his arms, and she was grateful for the comfort. _If only I could turn back time, take those moments away from Sam and give them to someone I care for._

Bella worked to replace the memories in her head with the warm smell of cinnamon and the feeling of safety she felt coming off of Edward's muscular body.

_Yes, I know you feel safe in my arms, that is the vampire's trick after all. I was designed to seduce you and render you powerless so that I can have my way with you, and your blood, _Edward thought to himself.

Bella shivered again despite Edward's embrace, and he responded by reaching for the sweater. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his beautiful face as he oh so tenderly placed it over her head. When he moved her arms through the sleeves she flushed at his touch. The ensuing warmth and feeling of wellbeing was almost addictive to her. She felt it like a balm to her injured spirit.

_He's treating me like a fragile child, but I am not. I own my body, not Sam or his sick friends. _

When Edward reached up to pull the hem of his sweater down over her chest, his hands brushed her breasts, and Bella felt a frisson of desire. She made a quick decision and grabbed his hands, moving them up onto her still tender breasts, relishing the feel of his cool hands on her bruised flesh.

Edward froze when she moved his hands, then he looked up into her eyes and was lost. Bella stared questioningly into his eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward rasped, his jaw clenched as he struggled for control.

"This, this is how it's supposed to feel, right? It's not supposed to hurt!"

Edward understood at once. She wanted to be in control this time, to regain a bit of what she had lost.

Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Edward, no one had ever touched me here before Sam, I want to erase the feeling of his touch. Help me please."

Edward drew a shaking breath and responded, "Bella, it pains me to think about what Sam did to you, and what he wanted to do to you. I would give anything to erase even a moment of it. I will do whatever you ask."

Bella released his hands, then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Slowly she drew it away to the side, leaving behind nothing between her full soft breasts and his increasingly warm hands. _Her warmth, oh god it feels like heaven._ Edward gasped as he felt her nipples pucker and harden in response to his relatively cool skin. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I don't know Edward, this is all new to me. What do you think you should do?"

**Okay, maybe not plausible, but oh so fun to write. What do you think he should do? What do you think he will do? **

**Reviews are welcome, please please please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I am just having some fun with her characters.**

**This is an all new Chapter 9, I rewrote Chapter 8 as well, there was just too much repetition.**

**Love love love to everyone who added me to their favorite stories list. I'm warm all over.**

Bella wanted nothing more than to drive the pity out of his eyes and replace it with desire. Once her bra was off, she was shocked at how cool his smooth hands were, and her nipples puckered and stood up in agreement. A spasm of heat and desire shot through her, and she squirmed against the sudden wetness she felt.

She looked up into his eyes and saw what she wanted to see, she felt then that she had won, he was hers to command. She licked her lips in anticipation, of what she wasn't sure. When he asked her what she wanted him to do, she responded:

"I don't know Edward, this is all new to me. What do you think you should do?"

This was an unfortunate reply, because Edward's conscience perked up in response and pulled the reins on his desire.

"Bella, before this goes any further, there are some things you need to know."

"The only thing I want to know from you is if you want to taste my nipples, they are so hard for you." Bella couldn't look him in the eyes as she said this, not believing her own nerve.

Edward groaned and pulled his hands off her breasts and through his already messy dark copper hair. "You have no idea how much, but I am not like other guys."

"If you are going to tell me you are a virgin Edward, that's okay, I am too", Bella muttered softly. Edward groaned again, and Bella could see the fire of desire in his eyes, and when she looked down, the rise in his jeans as well. But she wasn't afraid.

"Don't you have questions for me? Like about how I found you, what happened to Sam and the others, and how we got here?"

Bella had not had time to consider these things. She had been too busy reacting at first to her pain, and then to her desires for empowerment and for Edward's healing touch. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, unknowingly causing Edward's perpetually hard wank to jump in response. One hundred years in the making, his was the boner of all boners.

"I guess you do have some things to explain," Bella admitted. "But can you touch me while you do, or hold me at least?"

Edward responded by scooping her onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and stroking her hair. _Man this feels so good, who cares if he's "not like other boys." I can't believe I'm here, with him._

Her proximity was maddening. He could smell strawberries in her hair, but the real draw was the scent of _her_, her skin, her sweat, her breath. Everything about her put his nerves on edge, in the most delightful way. _Good thing I hunted well last night, _Edward thought, _or I could never hold her like this._

Edward paused for a moment, waiting for her first question. He was somehow ready to risk everything for this small, sweet person in his lap. He just hoped she wouldn't be repulsed by him once she knew the truth. If she started to scream or otherwise freak out, things could get messy, for both of them.

Bella didn't want to think about the auto shop, but knew she had to find out how it had ended so that she could put it all behind her. A vision of Sam flying across the room and landing on the old Chevy blossomed in her mind, and she asked:

"Did you throw Sam across the room?"

"Yes."

"Are you that strong, really?" Bella turned in Edward's lap before hesitantly running her hands up his arms to his biceps. Edward closed his eyes and gasped at the feel of her shifting in his lap and the electricity of her touch. He tried to quell his arousal and focus on her voice, on what she must be thinking. It was maddening not being able to read her.

"Yes, Bella, I am that strong."

"But you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" She asked, her lower lip trembling.

Edward gently laid a hand on each side of Bella's face and gazed into her warm brown eyes, "I don't know why Bella, but the thought of anyone hurting you is unbearably painful to me."

Bella blinked, frightened by the intensity of his gaze and touched by the gentleness of his words. It occurred to her then that if someone did hurt her, it would be his pain she felt the most badly about. She shook her head at the thought, _I barely know him!_

"And the blur I saw in the shop; that was you?"

"Yes again. I am that fast, your human eyes cannot process my speed, so I appear as a blur to you."

"Human eyes…. what do you mean by that?" Bella's voice was starting to shake.

Edward continued to hold her face in his hands as he gently asked, "If I tell you what I am, do you promise to keep my secret? Other people don't understand, innocent people could get hurt, and I don't want that, I never want that."

Bella was lost in his toffee gaze, she could see pain, fear and longing warring in his eyes. She raised a finger to his lips and said, "I don't know why, but I feel safe with you, I will keep your secret."

Edward lifted Bella off his lap and set her on the chair by his worktable. He tapped the mousepad of his laptop to wake it up, and pulled up a search window.

"Bella, I can't say it, but you can find my secret on the internet. Type in what you know about me so far, and I will give you more clues as you need them."

Bella felt mystified and scared all of a sudden, _can it be so bad, so bad that he cannot even say it?_

She typed in the box "fast strong handsome protective"

Edward growled as the results came up, all relating to dog breeds.

He touched a finger to Bella's cheek and she felt his cold skin. She added "cold" and the result shifted to a random assortment of entries, from latin word list to the script of Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Let's try again, from scratch." Edward's long slender hands moved over the keys:

Fast, strong, cold, teeth

"Teeth, why teeth?" asked Bella.

Edward held her hands, looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, slowly revealing the full expanse of his teeth. Bella gasped when she saw that all of his teeth, expept for his front incisors, were long and sharply pointed.

"What happened to your molars?"

"Never mind my molars, look at the results." Edward turned away and moved to window as he said this, dreading her reaction. He was looking through the dark glass into the evening dusk when he heard a gasp, followed by a chuckle.

"Edward, you'll never believe what came up. According to these results, you must either be a shark or a vampire! Isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard? You don't look like a shark to me."

Bella was surprised by his lack of response, so she turned from the computer and felt her heart go still as her gaze met the sadness in his eyes. _ Could it be, could this lovely boy, who smells so good and saves me from bad guys, be a monster?_

Edward knew from the shift behind her eyes that she had finally gotten it. He reached for her, but she instinctively withdrew from his touch. For Bella, it was too much to process, she needed time. Edward thought the worst, and sank to the floor with his head in his hands. He just hoped he wouldn't have to kill her to shut her up, he didn't think he could do it. Someone else would step in though. The thought of Jasper hurting her stirred him enough to raise his head and look at her again.

Edward was shocked to see her standing close, wordlessly reaching for him, with tears running down her face. He pulled her down to him and held her as she sobbed on his shoulder. "What are you crying about Bella? I'm the one who is cursed here."

He pushed her deep brown hair away from her lovely face as she lifted her head, "You're cursed? Who was almost raped today, only to be rescued by a vampire?" They froze for a moment, and then the laughter welled up and overwhelmed them. It was so preposterous, who could blame them?

Their moment of mirth was interrupted by a loud crash, the next thing Bella knew she on Edward's back, halfway out the window, as Edward turned and hissed at the handsome blond man who had torn off his door.

_Jasper, why are you here?_

_I smelled her Edward. I told you it was no good to get so close to a human!_

_But I hunted Jasper, I have it under control._

_You may have hunted Edward, but I have not!_

In a flash they were out of the house, moving through woods and then fields at a speed so disorienting Bella could only press her face into Edward's neck and pray that her stomach didn't revolt.

_Where are we going? _Bella thought_, and will I ever see Charlie again?_

**Sorry this was so long, I had to get the reveal out of the way. **

**What was that? You want lemons you say? Coming right up!**

**Was this too repetitive? Or was there enough new stuff in her take on their time in his room? He won't get to say too much more before they are interrupted however. **

**Please keep the reviews coming, I crave them so…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I rewrote and condensed 8 and 9 into 8, and then wrote a new 9, please go back to 9 at least, and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following the story.**

It seemed like they had been moving for only a few minutes, but when Edward stopped and Bella lifted her head to look around she saw that they were in a mountain meadow. She could tell they were up high by the thinness and chill of the air. They were surrounded by a seemingly perfect circle of trees, it was a magical place.

"Edward, where are we?"

Edward reached behind him and pulled Bella around to his front, resting her hips in his hands and looking into her deep brown eyes. "I've brought you to my secret place, not even my family knows about this meadow."

Bella had to ask, "Are we safe here?"

"Yes sweet Bella, we are safe." Bella closed her eyes and rested her face against Edward's chest, marveling at the strength she knew lay dormant in his smooth hard muscles. She breathed a sigh of contentment, and Edward chuckled.

"Do you have a screw loose, Bella?"

Bella lifted her eyes to his, tears of hurt and anger filling them. "What …?"

"How can you feel safe with me? You just learned that I am a vampire, with superhuman speed and strength. Have you no instinct for self-preservation?"

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head. The scent of her wafted around Edward and flooded him with desire. "I can't explain it, it doesn't make sense, but I feel safe with you, protected." Bella felt other things as well, and from what she could tell by the hardness pushing against her core as Edward held her, Edward did too.

"Bella, I want to try something, stay very still." With that, Edward lowered his head to her small pale face, brushing his bottom lip against her mouth; then he gently pressed his mouth against hers. Bella struggled to be still, but her hands had a mind of their own, they lifted from their place around his neck to grasp his hair and pull him harder against her mouth. Edward groaned and pulled away.

Bella released him and looked down at the spot where their bodies met, somehow she had to get him to let go, she needed to feel his touch, his mouth, his everything on her skin. Coyly she lifted her gaze to his, brown eyes glistening, and licked her bottom lip slowly as she rocked her hips forward against his hardness.

In the next moment Bella was on the ground, cradled gently in Edward's arms as he ardently explored her lips with his own. She parted her lips to allow him access to her warmth, and he moaned as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. He slid one cool hand around to her tummy, lifting her shirt and sliding underneath. Bella gasped and kissed him back more urgently. She felt a need to warm more of him, she wanted to give him her heat, all of it.

Again Bella moved her groin against his, feeling a surge of heat and wetness between her legs, and something else, a nameless desire to be closer to him, as close as possible. Edward had moved his lips to her throat and was trailing cool kisses from her jaw to her collarbone.

"Edward, I need to feel your skin against mine, please….." Edward lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure Bella, once I feel you against me, I don't think I will be able to stop."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life; I want to be with you Edward, so badly it almost hurts."

"There will be some pain little one, you understand that?"

Bella sighed and widened her eyes, "I know that, I also know it will be worth it, I can feel it in my bones."

Edward took a deep breath, and then slowly lifted Bella's shirt up over her head, maintaining eye contact as much as possible, just to be sure she wasn't scared. Bella pushed up to a sitting position, reached behind her back .and unsnapped her bra. She let the straps fall from her shoulders as gravity exposed her flesh to his gaze. Looking down at her hands, Bella waited for Edward's reaction

He lifted her chin with one finger and said, "You're more beautiful than I had even imagined, can I touch you?" Bella smiled into his eyes and nodded, then said in a voice that was suddenly husky, "Please, touch me…"

Edward carefully brushed a thumb across her left nipple, wonder on his face when it tightened and bumped up. He repeated the gesture on the other side, and then lowered his head to pull it into his mouth. Bella arched her backed and groaned in ecstasy, and again felt that heat and urgency at her center. She reached under his attentive lips to the buttons of his shirt and undid them as fast as she could, Her small warm hands raced over his marble chest, then up to his hair again as she pulled his face away from her breasts.

"I want you now Edward, you are torturing me, please…"

Amazed at her boldness, but not complaining, Edward had their jeans off in a flash. He slid a finger under the elastic at her inner thigh and felt her wetness, confirming what his heightened senses had told him. She was more than ready. He slid one finger into her, drawing a moan from her lips, then removed the last barriers between them and lifted her onto his lap.

"Bella, I will support your hips, put your hands on my shoulders and lower yourself onto me. You are in control. Let me know when you want me to move."

Bella did as he instructed, pausing for a moment as the tip of Edward's cock entered her pussy, biting her lip she lowered further down until she felt a pressure, slightly painful. Her need to feel him all the way inside her overcame the moment of fear, and she lifted up a little more and came down hard on his cock. They both gasped as the membrane gave way, then Edward kissed Bella softly, waiting for her to give him the signal. When the initial sting had faded, Bella nodded and began to rock against him, panting with her increasing desire.

Edward lowered her once more to the grass and began his own rhythm, stroking in and out of her tight warmth as gently as he could, maintaining his self control only by ceasing to breathe. Bella adjusted to his rhythm and answered each thrust by lifting her hips to meet him. Her core suffused with heat, and there was an aching pressure mounting within her. Suddenly, she felt a strong clenching inside, and the most delicious sensation radiated throughout her body as she came.

Edward felt her tighten around him then release, and he looked into her widened pupils as wave after wave of her pussy clenching and releasing brought him to release as well. He lowered his head and shuddered, rocked by his own orgasm. Bella moved her hands from his back to his hair, and drew his face down to her own, engaging him in a slow, deep kiss that was somehow even more intimate than what had just happened between them.

The sun was setting when they finally sat up and looked around. Bella cursed, "Shit, Charlie's gonna come home to an empty house and no supper. "

Edward looked at Bella face carefully, to see if she was joking. "After everything that happened to you today, you're worried about dinner for your dad? What are you going to tell him about Sam and the others?"

Bella came crashing back down to earth, the thought of explaining what had happened to Charlie, and dealing with the aftermath in court, was too much for her to process. She buried her face in Edward's shirt and mumbled incoherently.

"Look at me Bella."

"I can never go back to that school. If I tell Charlie, there will be arrests and a trial, he might even send me back to Phoenix. If I don't tell him, I, I just couldn't bear it if I had to see them again, in class or in the halls, as if nothing had happened…"

"They have to pay Bella. They cannot remain free to do this to another girl. I read what was in their minds, their thoughts were sick and violent, time cannot change mentalities like theirs. I know, I have seen a lot in my so called life."

"What do you mean you read their minds? Can you read mine?"

**Seems like a good spot to break this. The chapters seem to be getting longer for some reason.**


End file.
